Sango and Miroku sucky title I know
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: A fun filled afternoon with Miroku and Sango. More innocent then the first paragraph might suggest.Drabbley kinda sweet MirokuXSango plz o plz make my day and submit a review. story is far better than this review I swear READ PLEEASSESE questionable ratin


This is a small random fic that popped into my head at 12 in the morning during my second week of winter break. Sorry for any inconsitencies I'm an Inuyasha newbie. Do not be scared it's not as bad as the first half or the rating might make it seem

* * *

Disclaimer: For those of you who actually need a disclaimer in order to know that I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it I feel I should disect the phrase "Fanfiction". Fan- (noun) and enthusiastic ADMIRER, FOLLOWER OR DEVOTEE of a pastime celebrity object FORM OF ENTERTAINMENT, etc. Fiction- something FEIGNED OR IMAGINED.So my friends when we put those together what do we get? something imagined by a follower or devotee of something. Thus by publishing on this website in the first place I relinquish any claims of rights to Inuyasha in the first place. So don't friggen sue me. To sum all of this up, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Wow that was a long disclaimer. xD 

oh and '_this is an author's note'_

* * *

The sun was shining the birds were chirping. Kagome sat relaxing in the hot springs with Inuyasha pacing nearby. 

Shippo was screaming at Inuyasha for something he had done.

Sango lay spread out on the floor with Miroku on top of her.

"Oh yes! Oh please Miroku oh more Oh my yeeesssssss!" she screamed

"Oh You seem to like this Sango. Would you like it harder?" Miroku purred in her ear.

"Oh please yes harder Miroku harder!" Sango screamed in reply

Her eyes were squeezed shut as Miroku pushed into her harder than before.

"Oh yes Miroku yes yes yes yes!" Sango screamed pleased with the extra pressure.

There was a slight tap at the door and both looked up as Kagome walked in.

"Hey you guys what's up I can hear you all the way down at th- oh I see." Kagome said wide eyed. Then shrugging off her

surprise she continued,

"Well when you're done here come do me sure looks like fun."

"I certainly will Lady Kagome." Miroku replied with a grunt as he continued pounding into Sango

"Almost… finished" he muttered as with a squeezed he sprayed a white sticky substance onto Sango's bare naked back.

"MMM that feels sooooOOOooo good." she murmured as Miroku rubbed the specialy formulated massage lotion into

Sango's back, and stood up from the straddling position he had taken upon her rear (so as to have better acces to her back

while giving her a well needed relaxing massage session '_yes he was giving her a massage get your_

_minds out of the gutter XD'_), as he rubbed his now sticky hands on his robe covered thighs. Looking down the one potion of

Sango's anatomy he was most familiar with he smirked a hand and placed a hand upon his favorite part of Sango's body

and gave it a squeeze, a pat and a few rubs for good luck. Suddenly he stopped as he felt a searing pain driving into his

face. He glanced up to find Sango staring at him with a very frightening expression of near killing intensity placed upon her

features. Miroku yanked his hand back to placate a very conveniently placed itch on the back of his neck as a sweat drop

formed on his brow and a grin took its place on his face.

"You pervert!" Sango screeched as she reached to her waist to pull up the top portion of her outfit that had been pulled

down during her "experience" with Miroku.

"I can't believe I was actually enjoying what was going on earlier When you are nothing but a disgusting sicko!" She leapt

up from the floor checking to make sure that the top of her clothes were in place, and swung a hand towards Miroku's

face. To both her surprise and Miroku's Miroku caught the hand before it made impact with the side of his face.

"Now now Sango, there's no need to be upset. I was just hoping to get a bit of the pleasure I gave you just now returned. Although I must say the pleasure I take from your gorgeous flesh comes nowhere near to the humble pleasure I offered you during my modest massage."

"...Whatever, just stay away from me Miroku!" Sango screamed

Miroku smiled and brought the hand he had captured from Sango to his lips pressing a gentle kiss to it.

"Oh Sango, you know I could never do such a thing, to be robbed of your presence would be too much pain to bear."

"Uh… urgh.. Bleh, whatever Miroku." Sango spluttered as she ripped her hand out of Miroku's grasp and stormed off.

Miroku smiled as he watched Sango plod away.

"Well at least I got out of it without any pain." He thought as he smiled to himself and turned to find Kagome in order to

give her the massage she had requested.

He winced as he felt a rock collide with the back of his head pulling up a rather large pulsating lump. He pivoted to find

Sango glaring at him from far away and screaming

"Pervert!"

* * *

So there it is. Hope it didnt burn your eyes. Now seeing as you were so nice as to read this all the way to the bottom (or is it bottum never could figure that out) you may as well take another 25 seconds of your life to dash down a little punctuation smiley face, or if you really hate me and/or my fanfics that much take said 25 seconds to jot down a long in depth rant about how much I suck. I assure you that since I have such a wholy pathetic and utterly sad life outside of homework your review will make my day. ne hooo woot! xD 

THANKS FOR READING NOW CLICK THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON and reviewwwww PALEEEZEE


End file.
